


Isn't it about time for a Red Hood/Thor crossover anyway?

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Costume parties, Festive fun, Gen, marvel vs dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Jared loves Marvel but Jensen is a strictly a DC man, which means that every year the work costume party causes a little bit of drama.





	Isn't it about time for a Red Hood/Thor crossover anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/gifts).



This year I drew the talented [](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/profile)[kelleigh](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/) out of the [](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/)spn_j2_xmas Santa hat. I started writing something, but then Art ensued!

**Title:** Isn't it about time for a Red Hood/Thor crossover anyway?  
 **Gifter:**[](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/) amberdreams  
 **Pairing/Characters:** J2  
 **Medium:** Traditional art with digital colour  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Jared loves Marvel but Jensen is a strictly a DC man, which means that every year the work costume party causes a little bit of drama.  
Teaser:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/4Q7K06)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/46196681202/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45334134375/in/photostream/)

**My usual Process stuff and nonsense follows.**

I drew!  
All HB pencil, and a lot of fun trawling through photos of our boys, looking for the right references and fun expressions.  
Faces first.  
Jensen  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/S4s4K8)  
Jared  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/0436Ko)  
This Jensen one didn't work so well, but it was still better than the one on the full length drawing, so this is the one I used on the Red Hood pic  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45523230904/in/dateposted/)  
Jared's face on the full length Thor pic didn't work for me either, so I drew him separately too.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44430037550/in/photostream/)  
The two full length pics with the original faces  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45523237264/in/photostream/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/32374811398/in/dateposted/)  
With their new faces  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/32374908138/in/photostream/)  
and with colouring started  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44430023600/in/dateposted/)  
So yeah. That's about it. Scanned and put 'em into Photoshop to paint 'em, et voila.  



End file.
